


So 2 Gay Guys Walk Out of a Black Mesa

by friedn00dl3s



Category: Half-Life
Genre: 2 of em, Blood and Gore, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, freemind uses he/they, gay ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedn00dl3s/pseuds/friedn00dl3s
Summary: uh fic thats gonna have slow updates probably but as always. ill try
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freemind
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Freemind was walking around these stupid fucking Black Mesa hallways, feeling like he was going in circles. He could’ve sworn he’s seen the same exact guard at every door that needed guarding. Was he insanely fast? Could he teleport? No that’s stupid he’s just a human. But seeing all the shit these past few days it wouldn’t be a surprise. For some reason they felt like they knew him. Maybe a friend in highschool? Hah fat fucken chance. They always stayed by themselves unless they were getting the shit beat out of them or beating the shit out of someone else. Everyone was all such fucking dicks then. But who cares. He got ahead of all of them and Black Mesa didn’t care about criminal records. 

There was this one kid though that was fairly nice to him though. He was really friendly and always invited him to go to parties or some shit, only to leave early and loiter behind a gas station or something. He was the only person Freemind ever really liked. He liked him a lot actually... It wasn’t in a gay way or anything. Who  _ wouldn’t _ like him? He was so social and strong and pretty attractive... Still though they were never any more than friends.

“Hey! Do you know how to get the hell out of here?” Freemind yelled over.

“Gordon? Hey, follow me, I know the way out I know this place like the back of my hand c’mon.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“It’s uh, I dunno if ya remember me but it’s me Calhoun, we went to highschool together!”

“whuh-” Was this really fucking him? Who he was just thinking about?? Some aliens must be reading their mind. Barney knew a lot about aliens. It was pretty cute when he rambled about it.. “Is that really you??”

“Yeah hah I uh, I’ve worked here for a while.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you talk to me??”

“What? I didn’t think you liked me none,”

“Thats fucking bullshit of course I liked you before you fucking ghosted me like 8 years ago!”

“You didn’t answer none of my calls Gord…” Barney said dejectedly.

Gordon’s face went red with embarrassment. Or blood, who knew at this point “Oh I. That was a burner phone fuck I’m sorry.”

“Hah, you still have that same awkward charm to you” he chuckled.

“I uh. The, uh, thh. nn …..” Gordon paused to get his thoughts together. He didn’t wanna yell at him, he still liked him and he’s not ruining this. “Do you know where any vending machine or lunchroom is? I’ve been starving this entire time and haven’t found shit.”

“Yep there’s one on the way, follow me.” Barney held his hand out. Oh fuck did he. Did he want them to take it? But if he didn’t want that and Gordon grabbed it that would be fucking weird. They would ruin their chance with him. They clenched their hands awkwardly by their sides instead. Great going dumbass he’ll think he’s weird now. Wait why would he care. There’s fucking aliens infesting the building currentl- oh fuck he’s starting to walk now better catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

Barney and Gordon finally got to a break room with a couple vending machines in it. 

“Do you have any cash on you?” Gordon asked.

“You’re not gonna? Just break it open?”

“No? Do you know how dangerous breaking vending machines can be?? What if a soda fucking explodes, the bottlecap ricochets off the glass, and lodges into your fucking eye??”

“I guess I can’t argue with the theoretical physicist here.” Barney grinned.

“Yeah I’m...way smarter than you. I guess not in all the ‘paranormal alien’ shit though.”

“You remember that?” 

Gordon smiled, “Of course I do, you always talked about it.”

“Oh uh, hah, I didn’t think anyone much cared about it..”

“So do you have any change?”

“Huh?”

“Vending machine, fucko” 

“Oh uh, yeah, here.”

“What d’ya want, Barn?” Barney’s face went red but confused at the sudden change in nicknames.

“Anythings fine”

The two sat down on the floor together, all the chairs were filled with bodies. It was nice to be close to Barney, Freemind thought. He put his hand down next to Barney, hoping he would notice.

Barney felt Gordons hand brush against his thigh. It was probably nothing though..right? His own hands were much bigger than theirs, and theirs were always freezing. At least from what he remembers. His hands were relatively warm right now. Could he use that as an excuse to hold them? 

“I uh- are your hands or fuck I um no are you. Shit, are you c-cold at all?” Fuck, he wasn’t expecting to stumble over his words that much. He almost never did that, why now??

“Thats. A weird question but yeah I guess?” Freemind didn’t pick up on anything the guard was trying to hint at, unsurprisingly. 

Barney jumped at the opportunity and wrapped his hand around Gordons, who’s were freezing ice cold to the touch. He flinched a little at first but warmed up to it.

Fuck is. Is his hand really being held by Barney fucking Calhoun right now? No ones here to see it, thank god…If no one was here he could probably just. He really wanted to, 

“I- uh do you- since no one is. Here to see we c-” Freemind is interrupted by the deafening sound of gunshots “Fuck there's a. Hold on I can get them.” He glanced around the corner to try and get a good shot at whoever the fuck was shooting at them. He lined up his shot and he. He. Fuck he was really fucking dizzy. Was that blood? He reached up to his eye and pulled out a bullet. Fuck fuck fuck. 

“Barn I’m-” he passed out and thudded onto the floor. Everything was black for a while.


End file.
